


Excerpt from the Lost Untitled Goose Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Rendered in Prose

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, G or T Rated Goose Nonsense, Gen, Gen Goose Fic, Goose is summoned/created and cannot be banished/destroyed, Magic Should Be Able To Stop This Goose Rampage And Yet We Are Powerless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: The second Christmas special episode that almost was.





	Excerpt from the Lost Untitled Goose Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Rendered in Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

She wasn’t going to kill it. She wasn’t. Buffy stared across the kitchen. From inside the oven, the goose stared back. 

“It was supposed to cook it,” Willow said. “Get that part of dinner done faster. Since, you know, you’ve all been through so much this year.”

“Thanks,” Buffy said. The goose stuck its head out, never breaking the stare. 

“We could try the pound,” offered Tara. “I don’t think they normally take geese, but the Sunnyvale one must’ve seen a lot worse.”

The goose jumped, stretched its wings, and grew to twice its size.

Willow twitched still-sparking fingers. “Sorry.”


End file.
